The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a cover for opening and closing an aperture in a main body of the image forming apparatus.
In one example of an image forming apparatus, a toner container containing a toner that is supplied to a developing device is attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus through a toner container mounting aperture in a main body of the image forming apparatus. The toner container mounting aperture is openable and closable by a cover.
The image forming apparatus may be shipped with the toner container attached thereto. A film is attached to a toner replenishment inlet of the toner container to prevent toner leakage in case of drop or vibration during shipping and transportation. The film needs to be removed after delivery of the image forming apparatus, which however is often forgotten.
In order to prevent a failing to remove such a film, the image forming apparatus may be provided with a label covering a power switch thereof. The label extends to the toner container mounting aperture under the cover so as to span the attached toner container. A message in the form of text, picture, or the like that prompts removal of the film is printed on the label. That is, removal of the film is prompted by necessitating opening the cover and viewing the message to prevent a failing to remove the film.